From Hate to Love Chapter 1 Masanori Fukushima
by Knockout95
Summary: Xing Cai is a freshmen at Fresh Elementz High School. She meets a guy who she dislikes really bad. I hope you will like this story. I will do my best to make it entertaining and if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to request them to me. There are Dynasty Warriors and Samurai warriors combined in there.


Chapter 1: Masanori Lozzei Fukushima

Today Xing Cai was so excited for first day of school. At the same time, she was going to be a loner but it didn't matter to her. Her mom dropped her off at her new school. She is a freshman. She was walking around and saw many good looking guys. And many that weren't good looking. She saw a group of nerds trying to be cool. One of them kept looking at her. Finally, he came up to her.

"Excuse me, do you have money? I'm so poor and I'm in need. You look rich. Won't you spare me with money?" he said, trying to make a sad face but he looked ugly. Everyone turned to her.

"Ew don't give him any money. He always goes around, asking people to give him money." A guy said to her. She felt sorry for him because he was crippled and hopeless. She took out 20 dollars for him. She gave him money and he smiled. He took the money.

"Thanks, you're so kind," he said to her as she soon felt disgusted because he checked her out, "Ey, you got a boyfriend?" she got creeped out and she ran away from him as people laughed at him. The bell rang and it was time for her to go to her first period class. She met a girl named Nissa and they became best friends.

A week later Xing Cai and Nissa were walking and she saw a guy that looked so annoying to her. He was telling his friends what happened to him. She stopped to listen.

"You guys know what happened to me? In my chemistry class, my teachers like 'Masanori, can you give me the letter formula for Sodium Hydride?' and I was all like Nah. Then she got mad at me and she said 'excuse me, do you want a detention?' and I said no and told her I said nah because that was the letter formula for it, get it? Nah for Na and H? And then we were correcting out paper and putting it on white boards. For number 8 it was d so I put 8=D and I was laughing a lot. She was like 'you're really asking for a detention are you?' and I said no and that 8 was d so I just put 8=D. simple. Like so." He told his friends. She hella hated him so much she started mugging and dogging him. Nissa called her name several times but she didn't know.

"Xing Cai!" Nissa said shaking her two times. She finally stopped and turned to Nissa. Nissa was laughing at her. "What happened? You were mugging that guy for quite some time now. Do you know him? Oh! Is he your ex-boyfriend?" Xing Cai shook her head quickly as Nissa laughed at her more.

"EWW! No! He is not my ex! I would never date such annoying guy like him!" She exclaimed to Nissa. "I just hate him so much! I'm gonna go slap him. Hold on. I'll be back." Nissa was snickering a lot and Xing Cai walked over to where Masanori hung out at. He was listening to the song Pass out by Tinie Tempah. He was moving his head up and down. She thought that he didn't match at all. It got her even more mad because she just hated him so freaking much. She went straight to Masanori and he turned to her. He smiled very friendly to her. She mugged him three times and then smacked his shoulder and then stomped on his left pair of Nikes.

"Ow what was that for?" Masanori said, smiling because he thought she was playing around with him only. She mugged him bitchily and stuck her tongue at him.

"I freaking hate you! You're so annoying!" Xing Cai yelled at him as he and his friends dropped their mouths opened. "And I mean it! I'm not joking around in case you think I am!" They were all shocked because no girl has ever done that to them before until today. A big blonde guy was laughing so much because he thought she had so much nerve and potential to what she did to Masanori. She turned to him meanly, and then back to Masanori.

"But why? I didn't even do anything to you. In fact, I don't even know you!" Masanori exclaimed to Xing Cai, who was still mugging him. She hit him again and stomped on his other side of his shoe.

"I don't care! I hate you a lot and that's that!" she shouted meanly to him. She smacked his head one more time and then she walked off back to Nissa. She heard his friends communicating with Masanori to see what happened. She didn't care. "Okay I'm back." Nissa laughed her butt off because it was super funny.

"That's so funny Xing Cai! I can't believe you did that! You have so much nerve!" Nissa commented to Xing Cai. Them both were laughing for a short while.

"Well I don't care because I hate him do freaking much." Xing Cai replied. All of a sudden, Nissa started laughing so much. Xing Cai didn't understand why Nissa was laughing a lot now. "What's so funny?"

"Hey Xing Cai, be careful not to hate him too much or you'll end up falling in love with him!" Nissa said, still laughing. Xing Cai made a disgusted face. She knew in her heart that she will never fall in love with him because he was so annoying to her. She turned and saw Masanori already listening to music again. He was smiling and had on his stunning shades. She thought he didn't need to do that because he didn't match at all. She mugged the freak out of him. Then a guy walking past her turned to her and turned to where she was looking at. He smiled and laughed.

"Do you hate him?" he asked Xing Cai. She turned to him and he smiled cutely to her. She nodded her head. "Why? Did he do something bad to you? Or is he your ex?"

"Ew! No he is not my ex! I would never date him!" she shouted to him as he was just laughing and he shook his head slightly.

"That Masanori. It's ok cuz baby I can treat you so special so nice and we can go wherever you like and have whatever you like." The guy continued as she turned to him. She made a disgusted face because that guy doesn't even know her and better yet he is already saying that. She rolled her eyes at him and she and Nissa went off, hearing the guy laughing and walking off. She always hated him, mugged him, and hit him.


End file.
